FIG. 1 shows a conventional rollup door 10 (also known as an overhead door) system which typically includes first and second opposing vertical guide tracks 12, 14 which are mounted in the doorway opening. A rollup door 16 typically has a curtain 18 made of a number of slats which moves within the guide tracks. A bottom base member 20 comprising an elongated bar is at the bottom of the rollup door. The bar may comprise an L-shape in cross-section having a vertical section 22 and a horizontal section 24. The bar typically has a handle 26 for manual raising and lowering. Mounted over the door 16 is a tension wheel 28 and associated drive mechanism (not shown) for manual and/or motor driven moving the door. A conventional door lock mechanism typically has a locking bar 30 slidingly mounted to the rollup door 16 and either an aperture 32 in one or both of the guide tracks 12 or 14 or a striker plate having an aperture and mounted to one of the guide tracks. When the door 16 is positioned for locking, the locking bar 30 slides into the aperture 32 and the door 16 is maintained in relative position until the mechanism is unlocked. A lock, such as a combination or key lock, is manually attached to the locking bar (either directly or indirectly) to prevent unlocking by anyone other than the user. A sectional door, most commonly found in residential garages, comprises a set of sections which have a number of guide rollers mounted on axles which roll within the guide tracks.
One problem with such manual locking systems is that the locking mechanism relies on the tenant providing an external lock which is necessarily accessible by anyone from outside of the storage unit, and which can be cut by a thief with a bolt cutter. Another problem with a manual locking system is that if the tenant loses the key a bolt cutter is needed to be able to unlock the door. Also, in the event that a tenant fails to pay rent, the facility manager typically must add an additional lock to the locking mechanism to prevent the tenant from accessing the storage unit until the rent is paid. However, the tenant can cut the facility's lock with a bolt cutter.
It would be desirable to have a rollup door security and locking system which would eliminate the need for externally accessible locks. It would be desirable for such a system to permit remote control of access by a facility manager. It would be desirable for such a system to provide access to users by a user interface which would be more reliable than a combination or key lock.